This invention relates to a damper device, and more particularly to a damper device adapted to control the reciprocation of sliders along rails so that, when the sliders move in one direction, the damper absorbs the motion of the sliders and causes the sliders to move at a reduced speed and, when the sliders move in the other direction, the damper is inactivated in order for the sliders to enjoy perfect freedom of motion.
In a cassette tape recorder, for example, a lid for the cassette insertion portion is suddenly opened by pushing a button for ejection and, upon completion of its opening, allowed to vibrate because the spring force is exerted directly on the lid. These phenomena are not desirable. In a radio cassette (a radio and cassette tape recorder combination built as a single unit) wherein a precision instrument such as an electronic keyboard musical instrument connected by a cord to the cassette tape recorder is stored within the housing of the radio cassette after the manner of a drawer in a cabinet, it is desirable that the precision instrument be gently urged out of the housing at a low speed when it is desired to be withdrawn and played. In view of the above, there has been proposed a damper device capable of gently opening a lid and enabling a precision instrument to be slowly pushed out of a case body as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. Sho 57(1982)-8604. However, since this damper device acts on the lid or the precision instrument even at the time the lid is being closed or the instrument is being stored, it is impossible to carry out the closing or storing operation easily with small force.